Time Travel
by MainlyPokemon
Summary: A normal ash rewrite, but... its really difficult to explain, basically The book starts with ashs mom traveling somewhere with ash, but she gets killed, and ash gets raised by someone else


Hey every body, I hope you guys like this story, this chapter is taking place in a way

Key-

"Speech"

 **Pokedex**

 _Aura_

(Pokespeech)

Onomatopoeia 

Humans flooded through the fields, riding pokemon, wielding different weapons.

A young woman layed, wounded, under a large wooden beam , that fell after a building was attacked by an enemy tyranitar's hyper beam, she lay there, weeping, crying out for someone to help her. After a long while of weeping, she started to loose her voice, she started looking around for something which could help her, nearby she noticed her husbands pokeball stash, she knew of which Pokémon was in each pokeball, all of his other Pokémon died of old age, but their children remained, the young mob consisted of a young blue dog like pokemon,a tiny brown fox like pokemon, a large dinosaur pokemon with yellow scales, a yellow egg, and lastly a small Pokémon that resembled pikachu. The woman grabbed the first grey orb on the stash, turned the cap, and held it out.

A light grey beam shot out of the orb, the Pokémon was small and mostly blue, the Pokémon has black legs and torso, and a yellow collar, it has grey, rounded bumps on the back of each hand, and a black "mask", the Pokémon has bright red eyes, and was standing son its toes, on either sides of it face were two black appendages.

In a raspy voice, the woman groaned out

" Riolu... please... help me... or at least grab the baby" the woman cried out, the blue Pokémon quickly nodded its head, and raced over to the wooden beam. An orange glow covered the pokemons paws as it activated the hm, strength. The Pokémon lifted the beam off the old woman. The appendages on its head lifted as he started speaking to the woman through aura

 _Ms. Delia, are you ok now?_

Yes, Riolu, thank you very much, I am safe, would you mind calling her please, while I find ash?"

 _Of course ms. Delia_

The young Pokémon then ran over to an undamaged corner of the destroyed house, an almost invisible glow covered a spot on the floor where Riolu ran to.

Riolu raised its appendages and took away the glow, and opened a mysterious hatch in the floor.

A hole in the ground opened up and the jackle pokemon jumped down the hatch.

Meanwhile, an auburn haired woman lumped over to the next room, the same glow covered the room, before it disappeared, as soon as she came in contact with the barrier.

Sleeping in a pale white blanket, layed a child with unruly black spiked hair. The woman picket the bundle up, before waiting by the trap door, Riolu disappeared down.

After a short wait, Riolu emerged, followed by a floating Pokémon, this Pokémon was a pale green, and had clear wings in its back, the Pokémon had bright blue eyes which were surrounded by black rings.

The woman, finally collapsed, not being able to hold her own weight.

Riolu's appendages raised once more as he started to speak

 _Lady celebi, I have called upon you, needing your assistance,if you were unable to tell, war has finally broken out, a wooden beam fell on top of ms. Delia, we were hoping you would be able to bring us into the future?_

The fairy Pokémon nodded its head, before responding.

 _Of course, the boy is arceus's chosen one, the world would be in grave danger if he perished before becoming a trainer. Wait a few minutes, while I charge my powers._

The young Pokémon nodded and ran to the woman's side as she started to speak

"Rio...lu... Take ash and go without me... I am ...dyeing... I wo-won't make it. Time travel uses the aura of the ones traveling, that will kill me anyway, I want you to take the pokeballs, ash, yourself, and any items you may need in the future."

The woman choked out. The blue Pokémon nodded, tears pricking his eyes as he started sobbing

 _At least let me take you out of your misery..._

The woman nodded gravely. The Pokémon focused blue energy into its paws as she sapped the womans energy, splitting the aura, he focused one into the young boy, and the other into himself. The Pokémon gently lowered the women onto the floorboards, before taking the baby bubdle and the pokeballs. Soon after, celebi finished charging.

 _Riolu...? You ready?_

Riolu simply nodded his head

 _Yes I am ready, lady celebi_

The fairy Pokémon smiled gently before speaking

 _Well... I guess, let's go?_


End file.
